legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P1/Transcript
(A year after the events of Alkorin's return, the mansion is shown from the outside as Alex narrates) Alex: *Narrating* So, it's been a wild ride this past year. You know, turning twenty, dealing with petty crimes, Erin surprising us by getting a belly button piercing. Yeah, weird shit. But now a days, we just live out our lives in peace. Our friends and their worlds have been safe and so has ours. I just hope it can stay that way for a bit longer.... (The scene then cuts to inside the living room as a news broadcast is shown) News anchor: And in other news, the Multiversal Alliance has yet to identify any of the sources of the recent string of video hacking that has struck local television stations. The government has stated that they're working close with officials in Remnant and other universes in order to identify anyone involved alongside their bizarre message. (Alex is seen turning off the T.V as he stands up yawning) Alex: *Yawns* Another day another news broadcast. Strange... (Jessica is seen leaning against a wall) Jessica: More of the same huh? Alex: Yep. They still haven't found out who's hacking the broadcast stations. Jessica: This is getting a bit weird huh? Alex: Tell me about it. I'm starting to wonder if we should start looking into this. This is starting to feel like something like what the League of Villains would do. Jessica: Well I don't see why they would. It doesn't seem like something they would do. Alex: Yeah, these guys keep mentioning something about "cleansing the Multiverse" or something. Jessica: Maybe it's a cult. Alex: Maybe... (The two look at the T.V before Erin and Jack enter the room) Jack: Sup guys? Jessica: Hey Jack, hey Erin. Not much. Erin: You guys watching T.V.? Alex: Yeah we gotta another- *Looks at her belly button* … My god its been months and I'm still surprised out by that. Erin: Hey, it's just a piercing Alex! Alex: I just find it weird for you. You seemed too pure for that stuff. Erin: Me? Pure? Alex: Umm- Erin: Exactly Alex. (Craig then enters the room playing with Murphy and his laser pointer. Craig is seen at age fourteen while Murphy is shown as a fully grown adult) Craig: Come on Murphy, get it! Get the laser! Murphy: Damn thing won't hold still! Erin: Craig what are you doing? Craig: Having me some fun! Murphy: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID DOT!! (Craig and Murphy run off as Murphy chases the laser. A portal is then heard opening outside) Erin: Hm? Jack: Oh. Someone's here. Alex: Wonder who it is. (Alex, Erin, Jack and Jessica go outside) Alex: Huh? (Ruby and the others are seen stepping out) Ruby: You smell him anywhere near here Shade? Shade: No, I got nothing. Blake: Damn it. Where could he have- Alex: Ruby? Guys? (The members of Team RWBY and Shade look over at the 4 Defenders) Yang: Oh! Hey guys! Ruby: Good to see ya again. Alex: Nice to see you to. Erin: Love the new outfits. Weiss: Thank you very m- *Sees Erin's belly button* … What is that? Erin: Do't....Don't question it. Alex: She went edgy. Erin: Shut up. Weiss: I see. Shade: Say, you guys aren't busy are you? Jack: Not at the moment. WHat's up? Blake: Ghira's run away. Erin: Huh??? Alex: He did what?? Jack: Why? Blake: He didn't say, but he has been rather stressed lately. Shade: I tried to talk to him, but he ended up storming off and running away after I did. Jessica: And you think he might have ended up coming here? Blake: The emitter said it was used recently and it was to your world. Erin: Hmm... We gotta find him then. Alex: Let's just hope he's not in any trouble. (The heroes nod before the scene cuts to Ghira walking around New York alone) Ghira: *Sighs* I think I'm safe now. No way they'll follow me that far. (Ghira looks around at the buildings) Ghira: I know they're my friends and all, but I just can't stay in that world anymore. It's too much for me! (Ghira continues looking before his cat ears perk up to the sound of footsteps) Ghira: Hm?? ???: Um excuse me, are you- (Ghira then turns and punches the person down in shock) ???: GAH!! (The boy falls as Ghira realizes what he did) Ghira: AH!! Oh no, I'm so sorry! Y-You frightened me was all! ???: No no it's fine. It's my fault for sneaking up on you. (The boy gets up as Ghira looks at his black hair and purple eyes) Ghira: Huh, strange. ???: Hm? Ghira: Nothing. ???: Say, what's your name man? Ghira: My name's Ghira. ???: Ghira? Ghira: Y-Yeah. (The boy then looks around at Ghira's body) ???: Those ears. Are you some kind of Faunus Targhul hybrid or something like that? Ghira: Yeah that's right. I-I'm the first in fact. ???: You also got a flower. Meaning you're also a plant Targhul. Wow. That's amazing. Ghira: You know what I am? ???: Of course I do. I do my research. Ghira: I see. (Ghira then looks down and finds a photo before he picks it up) Ghira: So what's your name kid? ???: Blake. Blake Hendricks. Ghira: Blake Hendricks? Hm, I have a friend named Blake as well. Blake: Really? Ghira: Yeah, she- (Ghira then notices Blake's father on the photo and recognizes him) Ghira:.... Blake: Ghira? Dude is something wrong? Ghira: This.... This photo..... (Ghira looks closer and notices the man's appearance) Blake: It's just a family photo dude. Nothing wrong about that. Ghira: Then explain why you're standing with Alkorin! Blake: Alkorin?? Dude, that's my dad! His name was James Hendricks! Ghira: Dude I'm telling you. This is Alkorin! The guy who tried to destroy the Multiverse! Blake: Huh?! Whoa hold up don't say things like that about my dad! Ghira: I'll say what I want about him, cause this is Alkorin! He killed my friends, my siblings, and my mom!! Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Transcripts